


when you take my hand (there is no time)

by lunasasylum



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 'Queer' is NOT used as a slur, Bisexual Veronica Lodge, Cheryl Blossom loves Veronica Lodge, Declarations Of Love, F/F, Falling In Love, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Queer Friendly, Sneaking Around, Sneaking Out, Soft Cheryl Blossom, cheronica, the word 'queer' is NOT used as a slur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-12 03:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunasasylum/pseuds/lunasasylum
Summary: at first, it was only in the dark of night, where they could hide and pretend that they were two different people who didn't have to sneak around to be together// or Veronica and Cheryl are dating, always protected by the cover of the night.





	when you take my hand (there is no time)

**Author's Note:**

> I really did write this instead of sleeping. It's 1:20 in the morning, and I'm dying here man.
> 
> Enjoy this garbage that I wrote.

It was only a few minutes before midnight when Veronica's phone lit up and woke her up. Grabbing her phone, all Veronica had to do was make out the name on the screen before she changed her clothes. Washing her face, Veronica opened her window, and slipped down the trellis that stood beneath her window. The red car was easy to see in the dark of the night, and Veronica's heels clicked against the concrete as the wind blew her skirt around her legs. 

"We need start doing something a little more glamorous, and a little less coming of age." She griped and cursed as she made her way to the Cheryl's cherry red vehicle "We're 'Breakfast at Tiffany's', not 'Breakfast Club'." Chuckling, she settled into the passenger seat. The night air cooled her skin and she felt like she could exhale for the first time in days. It'd been a while since they'd been able to do this. 

They drove a little ways out of Riverdale, somewhere safe, where nobody knew them. Veronica went to the trunk and pulled out the blanket to spread across the front seat Kicking off her heels, she laid on the blanket, face bathed in moonlight. Cheryl curled underneath her, pressed against the seat and Veronica's body, she felt safe. Veronica's heart beat in a steady, easy pattern, one that Cheryl recognized quickly. It threatened to lull her to sleep.

Scared to break the moment, but knowing she needed to talk, Veronica spoke up. "What happened?" A hand slowly trailed down the inside of her wrist so Veronica turned on her side to face Cheryl. "Are you alright?"

Smiling, she nodded. "I just missed you."

"I saw you yesterday, Cheryl."

The aforementioned red head nods, and shifts closer to Veronica. "I haven't touched you forever." With a statement like this one expected both girls to be frantic in touching each other. However, their movements were slow and guided, careful and sure. "I miss you." She repeats it but Veronica knew what she meant the first time, she misses holding her hand without looking over her shoulder. "I hate this." She grumbles and Veronica understands. They'd both discussed coming out, being a real couple, telling their respective parents and questioning townies to go screw themselves cause this sure as hell felt a lot like love. But, it felt like there was never a right time, or a right way.

"I miss you too." Veronica rolls so Cheryl lays half on top of her, enough for Veronica to slant a kiss on her temple and stroke her hair.

They hated having to hide like this, having to drive thirty minutes out of town in the middle of the night just to hold each other. But, for now, they would have to make do with what they have. They knew the second they went public with their relationship, they'd be facing backlash from all corners. Veronica's parents would freak out, their friends would be on their case, the entire school would stare every time they went somewhere, not to mention the staunch conservatives in their town.

Often they daydreamed of running away together, taking whatever money they could, jumping into Cheryl's car and driving so far out of town they couldn't see home. Maybe they'd change their names, maybe they'd get jobs and live together, whatever they'd do, as long as they were together.

Cheryl's fingertips danced on the edge of Veronica's skirt and the brunette exhaled slowly. "That's how this started, you and your inability to keep your hands to yourself."

Recalling the nights before they became official, Cheryl remembered touching Veronica wherever she could. Her hands trailed along her arms, her legs intertwined with hers, her head rested on her shoulders, she just had to touch her. Originally, Veronica thought they were just getting close, she didn't let her mind fall into that other space. She didn't allow herself to think about a reality where maybe Cheryl's touches weren't platonic, where maybe her looks lingered on Veronica because she liked her as more than a friend, where she could slip her hand into Cheryl's and nobody would think twice about it.

But, the only times she allowed herself to indulge in those thoughts were at night. In the darkness, she could create entire dates between the two of them, construct an entire relationship, even if it was fake.

It started with their homework for AP Lit, they spent time during school working together on essays. Then, they started calling each other, originally under the guise of homework help and notes. First in the early afternoon, and then later in the evening when Veronica insisted that she call if she felt like she still didn't understand the work. They'd talk about homework for the first ten minutes of the call and then continue to talk about anything else for the next three hours. Sometimes, if it was late, Cheryl got to fall asleep on the phone with Veronica, heavy breathing on both ends working as good as any lullaby.

One night, when Veronica was feeling particularly low, Cheryl drove over to come sneak her out. They drove off into the night, far enough out of town so nobody knew their names. They talked and laughed, Veronica put on a slow song and slow danced with Cheryl. The two kicked off their heels and slow danced on the pavement, hands looped around each other's body. Veronica rested her head on Cheryl's shoulder and ignored it when Cheryl sucked in a tight breath.

As much as they wanted to stay out all night, the sun slowly started rising and they had to speed home, parting again.

For a while, they avoid each other. Cheryl didn't call Veronica and Veronica tried not to stare every time Cheryl walked into a room.

But, there pull was almost magnetic, so they couldn't stay gone for long.

Cheryl calls Veronica late one night, sad and tired. So, Veronica sneaks out again, makes her way to Cheryl's house and tells her to come outside. They spend the entire dancing and laughing. When the night ends, Veronica takes her inside with her and they get ready together. Their styles were similar enough for them to share clothes without anyone noticing. Cheryl spent the entire day bringing her wrist to her nose, smelling the sweater Veronica gave her.

Sometimes, Veronica would just bring Cheryl inside, and have her sleepover. When the woke up in the morning, tangled up in each other, they didn't talk about it. Still, they stayed together.

The touching starts soon after. At first, it was only in the dark of night, where they could hide and pretend that they were two different people who didn't have to sneak around to be together.

Then, it spilled over into the daytime, their real lives. It spilled over when Veronica would twine her leg around Cheryl's while they were sitting together during lunch. It spilled over when Cheryl found a way to discreetly lock her pinky finger with Veronica's when then walked in the hall together. It spilled when Veronica forgot she didn't have the cover of night to hide behind when she combed her fingers through Cheryl's hair one day.

It all explodes the night of Cheryl's birthday. Veronica doesn't have to sneak out to take Cheryl two towns over to see a movie. In the dark of the theatre, Veronica is able to curl her fingers around Cheryl's and hold her hand. She's hesitant and ready to pull away, but Cheryl grips her hand back, keeping her eyes on the movie screen.

The drive back home is quiet until Veronica tells her pull over.

"What's wrong?" Cheryl asks, eyebrows furrowing in question.

Veronica inhales slowly before bringing her eyes to Cheryl's. "I like you." She pauses and takes another short breath, and then continues. "I like you, a lot. I like being with you, I like seeing you, I like touching you. I like you, Cheryl. Maybe more than I should, a lot more than I should. I really, really like you."

It was honest and simple. There's a pregnant pause where Veronica seriously questions her decision, before Cheryl smiles back at her. "I like you too."

A huge grin overtakes Veronica's face as she pulls Cheryl into a tight hug.

Their first kiss doesn't happen till days later when they're out one night.

It's not too special, it's not an anniversary or a birthday. It's just a random night slow dancing on the pavement of another town's sidewalk. The playlist switches to another song about woman who loves a woman, and Veronica tilts her head up, and Cheryl's tilts hers down enough to catch her lips in a brief kiss. Veronica pauses to pull back and ask her if it's okay. When Cheryl vocalizes a yes against her lips, Veronica kisses her again.

Loving Cheryl was like stepping into air conditioned room, you never knew how uncomfortable you were before until you moved somewhere. Veronica loved Cheryl wholly and completely. She loved Cheryl more than the way she loved her first Prada, she didn't want to put her down. But, they were able to exist separately, and somehow together. They meshed in certain parts and were able to divide in others.

For Cheryl, she loved Veronica as well. She loved how easy it was to speak to her. She could always talk to her about anything, without worrying what Veronica would say in return. She knew that from Veronica, she always had what she desired most in a person: unconditional acceptance.

It was true. Veronica loved her without mind or thought to anything else, it was plain and easy.

In the present, Cheryl still traced light patterns on the skin just beneath Veronica's skirt, making her shiver. 

"The Winter Ball is coming up." Veronica mentioned absently. "It's next Friday night." She didn't need to repeat the date, Cheryl had been going since before she came to Riverdale. But, they could both hear the implications in her words. 

Cheryl shifted against her side, "And?"

"Would you like to be my date to the Winter Ball?" Veronica asks, breath warm and tickling against the delicate skin of Cheryl's neck.

Smiling and only slightly blushing, Cheryl nodded. "I'd love to stare at you from across the room while you dance with Archie and Betty and then meet up with you afterwards." There's an annoyed pitch in Cheryl's voice that Veronica noticed immediately, but didn't openly acknowledge.

Veronica didn't reply to this, she just giggled and pressed a kiss to Cheryl's cheek.

As the date of the dance got closer, Veronica found herself getting more and more nervous. One day, with shaking hands, she corners Kevin. Obviously, Kevin knows before she even says anything, he knows the second that she looks at him. He sees the worry painted all over her face and his expression softens at the anxious staring back at him.

"Admittedly, to me at least, there are nicer girls to come out for than Cheryl Blossom. But, I suppose I don't know her as you do?" His last statement is posed as a question that immediately brings a smile to Veronica's face.

Shaking her head, Veronica whispers, "Not at all."

"There's no perfect art to coming out. This town definitely has a very small number of queer people, and even smaller number of 'out' queer people. That only means that we'll be closer than ever, of course." Kevin chuckles adjusting his bag strap against his body. "You could always wait until you leave, but I suppose sneaking out at night to see Cheryl isn't as easy or romantic as it looks."

Veronica's eyes widen and she quickly looks over her shoulder, then back at Kevin. "How the hell did you know about that?"

"Your wardrobe is iconic Veronica, I'd know if I saw someone wearing the same clothes as you. The matching bags under your eyes, the secret touches, the longing gazes. 'Closeted Queer Behavior 101', Vee." Kevin rolls his eyes at her, practically annoyed with her disbelief.

"Anyways, if you're serious about coming out, and you're both ready, and open to doing it in the most dramatic, all eyes on us way as possible, then the Winter Ball is perfect. Half the town will be there, students, parents, teachers. The Winter Ball is definitely the place for Riverdale's resident 'it' girls to tell everyone that they're both off limits. You also have to be prepared for the backlash."

Veronica's eyes snapped up in question. "What backlash?"

"Parents will want you off the River Vixens, they won't want their daughters catching the 'gay'. Your parents, Cheryl's parents. Girls will think it's why you broke up with Archie, guys will think that you just haven't met the right one. Things can get pretty lonely." Kevin paused as Veronica took in the information, then continued. "However, the Keller residence is open to queer strays, that means you and Cheryl."

Her shoulders released some of the tension that had coiled up there, and Veronica relaxed. "Kevin Keller, if I ever desired a knight in shining armor, you would be him."

Patting her shoulder reassuringly, Kevin walked off.

The Friday of the dance brought the anxiety back into Veronica's stomach though. She had spent the night with Cheryl and they both ignored the churning in their stomachs. Their touches were tense and strained, not like their usual calm pace. Last night felt rushed, like it might be the last time they get to touch each other,

Curling her hair Veronica hissed as the iron burned her shoulder. Her mom came in when Veronica groaned. Pulling the iron out of her hands, Hermione began curling her hair. Her mother was already dressed, prepared to chaperone the dance. Once she was finished, she looked at Veronica, eyes shining.

"Be careful." That's all she offered when she nodded and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. 

If Veronica hadn't already done her makeup, she might've started crying right then. She had a bag packed before hand and in the trunk of the car when she went to the dance. She took it inside and stuffed it in her locker, she knew the odds that she would be allowed back home after tonight were slim to none.

Of course, when Veronica walked in, everyone paused to look and see what she was wearing. Never one to disappoint, she arrived in a floor length, simple pale blue gown, contrasting sharply against her tan skin. Some eyes turned away, some stayed and tracked her movements. Finding Kevin standing with Fangs off to the side, Veronica smiles as he hugs her, complimenting her.

"You ready?" He asked, trying to catch her moving gaze.

"No," Veronica answered distractedly. "But, I want to dance with my girlfriend."

Fangs nods in respect, and Kevin grins at her. She continues scanning the dance floor and the rest of the room, looking for the only person who she wanted to see.

When Cheryl entered, much like Veronica, everyone stopped. They examined her dress, a sleek, satin white dress, creating small critiques in their heads. Yet, her eyes quickly searched the room, looking for Veronica. Once she found her, she smiled and resisted the urge to go over, instead she found some River Vixens joined the group, knowing that Veronica was watching her. 

Just like Cheryl said, they spent the entire night glancing at each other from across the room. Even when Betty and Jughead arrived with Archie, Veronica kept finding Cheryl, she hated taking her eyes off of her. They made eyes at each other for the duration of the dance, desperately wanting to get a moment together.

As the night wound down, the DJ played a few slow songs, allowing the couples in the room to take up residence on the dance floor. Betty paired off with Archie while Jughead went to the food table, and Veronica stood next to Kevin.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen, this'll be the last song for the night, so if you've been waiting all night to make your move, now's the time." The DJ announced, and the beginning chords of the song strummed in slowly.

Cheryl's eyes snap to Veronica's when she hears the melodic voice of Florence

Kevin put a warm hand on the small of her back, nodding at her. With his assurance and the small 'go ahead' from Fangs, Veronica knew that she'd be alright. She'd only been waiting to do this for weeks now. 

Inhaling slowly, Veronica made her way across the room to where Cheryl stood with Tina, quietly speaking. Her eyes immediately settled on Veronica she got closer, and her mouth popped open slightly.

"May I have this dance?" Veronica extended a small hand, eyes full of trepidation and anxiety, yet still focused on her girlfriend. 

Cheryl hesitantly lays her hand on Veronica's open palm, biting her lip before answering. "I would be honored."

Guiding her out to the middle of floor, a path instantly parted for the two girls as they pulled close together and rocked. Veronica could feel the tight tension in Cheryl's body, so she swept a hair behind her ear. "Relax, close your eyes. This is just us, dancing on the pavement at one the morning, in some town we don't know."

She could feel the coils release in Cheryl's arms and then her hands relax from where they rest on Veronica's shoulders. Pulling one of the redhead's hands off, Veronica brings it to her lips and then hugs it to her chest, allowing Cheryl to follow her fluid movements much easier. She's able to lay her head on Veronica's shoulder, hair shielding her face from all the on lookers. Turning and kissing her cheek, Veronica smiles against her warm skin.

All eyes on us.

The hand that rested on Cheryl's waist held them even closer together, leaving no space between their bodies. 

"People are staring." Veronica whispered.

"It's because we look so damn good together." Cheryl replies, sliding her hand behind Veronica's neck. She tilts her head to the side, kissing Veronica fully on her red lips.

The kiss is small, but passionate and delicate. It's not for them, it's for everyone else.

'This is who I am. This is my girlfriend. Deal with it.'

Veronica's hands grounded Cheryl even though she could feel her heart racing, she felt like flying.

It was out. No more hiding. No more sneaking around. No more pretending to be just friends.

Cheryl and Veronica were at peace, together, in each other's arms.


End file.
